


Listen to Your Heart

by ms__sarcastic



Series: Listen to Your Heart [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: Now that the VKs chose good, they have to navigate the territory that comes with being a regular teenager. They can handle it, right?





	1. Sweeter Than Chocolate

Carlos stepped onto the lush green grass of the courtyard at Auradon Prep. He scanned the area to look for his friends to sit and eat his lunch. He sighed in frustration, finding them to be nowhere to be seen.

Just as he was about to accept defeat, he spotted Mal at one of the back tables, that was blocked from his line of vision. She was reading the spell book in her hands intently. She was so lost in her own little world, she didn't hear her friend

"Hey Mal, lunch?" Carlos greeted. Mal jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the De Vil boy.

"Oh, Carlos, it's just you." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "You scared me!" She smacked him on his head. Carlos laughed.

" So lunch?"

" Um, no. Sorry, but I promised Ben that I'd attend a picnic with him and his parents, so I can't. But tomorrow, okay?" Mal apologized.

" Sure, whatever. Hurry,your king awaits." Carlos teased, bowing. Mal blushed and pushed him, as he burst out laughing.

"Later hater!"she yelled over her shoulder, seeking out her boyfriend.

Carlos was still laughing as he caught sight of Evie and Jay at another table. He walked over, noticing the headmistress's daughter sitting there, too.

"Hey guys!" He greeted.

" Hi Carlos! Bye Carlos!" Evie said excitedly.

"Really? You're ditching us, too? Carlos said. Then his frown turned into a smirk. "So what, you're gonna meet up with your boyfriend? Gonna go and 'study' with Doug?"

"I wish. Besides he's not my boyfriend, yet. I mean, he hasn't asked me out yet. After he snubbed us, I was really upset and things got awkward and after the coronation, I don't even know what we are. But if you must know, I'm tutoring some younger kids at the library and Doug has a study group." Evie turned on her heel in the direction of the library, eating an apple Doug had given her earlier.

"Well Jay, I guess it's just us," Carlos said as he set down his tray. Jay was staring at Audrey, who was sitting across the courtyard with her prissy princess friends. Carlos snapped in his face to bring him out of his daze. "Jay! Lunch?"

"Sorry man,I can't." Jay said. " I already ate and have to go to tourney practice earlier today because we have a big game this Friday. But I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah whatever. See, these crazy practices are exactly why I quit. That and I was tired of being used as a human dummy." Jay laughed and then ran up to the other guys as they walked towards the tourney field.

Carlos sighed. Now he had to eat by himself. He looked around. There was barely anybody left because after lunch it's free period. He looked over to his right and saw Fairy Godmother's daughter sitting by herself at the end of the table. He got up and set his tray next to hers.

"Hey. Is this seat taken?"Carlos smiled at her, hoping she'd say no. He remembered her because Mal gave her a makeover as part of their plan to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. He found her intriguing, ever since she walked into their remedial goodness class. He remembered feeling kind of bad for her because she was so scared of them and Jay laughing at her.

"Um, no. You can sit there if you like.." She said timidly. Carlos knew she wasn't scared of him anymore, she was just REALLY painfully shy.

"Jane, is it?" She nodded her head as he sat down to enjoy his lunch. He always thought she was kind of pretty, even with the disaster that was her hair. However, on closer inspection, he realized that her hair was magically fixed, again. "Mal spelled your hair?"

She blushed and looked down. "Um...yeah, she did. Why does it look bad?" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, no, not at all. It looks nice." He answered truthfully. She smiled and went back to her reading. "Oh and thank you, by the way."

She looked up suddenly. Her brows furrowed in confusion, her mouth pursed. "For what?" she asked meekly.

He chuckled at her confusion, causing her to only look more confused. "For allowing me to dance with you at the party after Ben's coronation." He really meant it.He had math and chemistry with her, and always stole glances when she wasn't looking. Jay somehow found out about his slight crush on her and may have helped in getting her to dance with him.

"Really?" He was snapped out of his thoughts, by Jane's soft voice.

"Uh yeah..." All of a sudden he felt heat in his cheeks and he looked down at his food, hoping she didn't see his blush.

"Wow," Jane said quietly. Carlos looked up and saw that her cheeks were blushing red. "To be honest I've never danced with a boy before. It was fun, you know, to be with someone my own age. Thank you." At 14, Jane and Carlos were the youngest in their grade and in the whole school. Both were often mocked due to their advanced status, being with the junior class instead of the freshman class.

"Well your welcome," he said, the confusion washing off his face. She smiled at him, blushing, and went back to reading her book. Carlos realized he liked it when he made her blush. He resumed eating his lunch.

After he finished the last of his food he again directed his attention to the brown-haired girl next to him. She sat, engrossed in what she was reading. He tilted his head to get a better view of the title.  _Alice in Wonderland_. Typical. He also noticed she was eating something. It look like it was made of chocolate, his favorite food, but he had no idea what it was.

He watched hungrily as she stuck her finger in the chocolate and brought it up to her mouth. She subconsciously sucked on her finger to get the chocolate off, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head to the right and noticed that Carlos was staring at her intently. She caught his eyes with her own, questioning. He realized he was staring and reddened. She again began eating her cake, when she noticed he was staring at it.

"Would you like some?" The question snapped him out of his reverie.

"Like some what?"

"Cake."

"What's that?"

"This." She held out a forkful of chocolate cake to him. He accepted and put the morsel in his mouth and immediately melted at the taste of the sweet confection. He moaned at its deliciousness, and she giggled at his reaction. "Have you never had it?"

Carlos swallowed the last bit of cake with a hard swallow, and wiped the extra chocolate off his face. "No, they don't have this on the Isle."

Jane's smile faded. He noticed her reaction. "No it's okay," he said."It's no big deal. There's a lot of stuff in Auradon that we could never imagine back on the Isle. It's better you not worry about it."

She nodded. "Here you go, I think you need it more than I do." She handed him the plate and fork.

He looked up at her incredulously. "Really? Thanks." He smiled and she giggled and went back to her reading. But it was short-lived, when she realized he was finished. She looked up at him with amusement at how fast he gobbled up the chocolaty goodness.

"Um, well..you have chocolate on your lip," she giggled.

"Where?" He tried to wipe it off, and lick it off, to no avail.

She giggled again and got closer to wipe it off with her finger, and wipe it off on a napkin. Carlos flushed at her closeness, since no girl had ever been this close to him, not even Evie or Mal. She realized their position and made an attempt to back up.

"Um, sorry. I-I I'm sorry. I'll back up-" Suddenly she was cut off when Carlos pressed his lips to her own. Jane was stunned and a little uneasy, since she had never been kissed by someone who wasn't related to her, especially on the lips. The kiss was frantic and uneasy, and awkward since Carlos was just as inexperienced as she was

It was just a peck on the lips, but to Carlos it felt like a lifetime. When he puled away,  Jane stood up with wide eyes. She quickly gathered her stuff. "See you tomorrow, goodbye, sorry..." She mumbled as she practically ran away. She was shocked that she just had her first kiss, with none other than Carlos De Vil. Carlos watched her leave, mentally scolding himself for being so foolish. But he couldn't wipe off the goofy grin that was on his face as he watched her leave. His first kiss, with his first crush. Her lips were soft and tasted like her cherry lip gloss and the very cake they had just shared. He congratulated himself as he went to his dorm, knowing he will never hear the end of it from his friends, especially Jay.

Jane walked, dazed, back to her dorm, with slightly bruised lips. She didn't know what to think. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see Carlos with a goofy smile on his face, packing up and leaving for his own dorm. She blushed, thinking that she caused him to have that expression. She brought her fingers to her lips where she had just been kissed, and smiled. He had tasted like chocolate.

But sweeter.


	2. Confused

Jay was confused. And not his normal confused. Like when the teacher talked about complicated math or chemistry. That was Evie's thing, and tourney was his. That and having every girl, except Mal and Evie, swoon over him. Well almost every girl. There was one that evaded his advances like he had the plague. Audrey.

No, he was not crushing on Sleeping Beauty's daughter. Jay never got crushes on girls, because he was a free man who never got tied down, and he never falls in love. But something about the way that Audrey would flip her hair and scoff at him every time he flirted, made him that much more determined to make her swoon. He was a thief by nature and he always wanted what he could never have.

It was a particularly warm day in Auradon when Carlos came up and snapped him out of his daze, to which he realized he had been staring,at none other than of the Princess of Auradon Prep herself. He ditched poor Carlos because he had tourney, leaving him with Jane, a personal favor if you ask him, since Carlos has been crushing on her since they arrived. Jay made a mental note to ask about how it went later, knowing he'd tease Carlos mercilessly, just to see him get worked up.

He finally arrived at the tourney field and made his way to the lockers to change into his tourney clothes. When he stepped out, he noticed that everyone was waiting for him, and that the cheerleaders had already began practicing.  _Great_. He'd have to walk past Audrey. Wait, why was he nervous all of a sudden? He never got nervous. Something was wrong with him. He'd have to ask Evie and Mal later.

As practice began, Jay realized he was out of his element and was completely unfocused. The coach kept yelling at him to get his head in the game, but for some reason Audrey kept finding her way into his brain. Eventually he gave up and went up to the coach.

"Hey coach!" He yelled. " I'm not feeling so hot. Can I leave practice early to rest."

Usually the coach wouldn't let his players leave early, especially with such an important game coming up, but Jay was one of his best players, and he couldn't afford to have Jay not doing his best. "Fine. I think some rest would do you good. It'll refresh you for tomorrow's game. Feel better, the team is counting on you. The iron fist."

Jay laughed at the coaches joke about what he said his first day of practice. He passed the cheerleaders, sending them winks and waves as he walked. Most of them asked him if he was okay, to which he replied he was just tired. As he made his way off the tourney field he turned around for a second to look for Audrey. He noticed she was watching him leave. She looked genuinely concerned about him. He turned around and kept walking. He must of imagined it. There was no way Audrey actually cared about him. Right?

***

  
Jay makes his way to Evie and Mal's dorm, hoping that one if them would be there. Just his luck that he saw Ben returning Mal to her dorm. He internally chuckled at how dorky and uncool Ben was around Mal. She's got him wound around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

"I'll see you tomorrow,okay?" Ben said as he kissed her hand and turned on his heel heading to his dorm. Mal smiled, blushing, and unlocked her dorm.

"Hey Mal!" Jay said. The girl jumped and had to cover her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Seriously," she said angrily. "You guys need to stop doing that! First Carlos, and now you. You guys are gonna give me a heart attack."  
Jay just laughed at her reaction. And evaded the punch she threw his way.

"Is there anything you need? Or are you just here to annoy me again?" Mal said, still annoyed. Jay stopped laughing and remembered the reason for his visit.

"Um..actually I needed to talk to you. I need advice."Jay said looking at his feet. He never asked for help or advice. He was a lone wolf that didn't need anything from anyone.

"About?" Mal's eyebrows knitted in confusion at the boy standing in front of her.

"Relationships....and, uh, feelings?" Jay said. Mal's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. Jay just stood there uncomfortably at the conversation that was about to happen.

"Feelings?" Mal's surprise quickly turned into amusement. "You're telling me that big,bad Jay, son of Jafar, wants to talk about his feelings? Have we traveled to some alternate universe?" She couldn't contain it anymore and burst into laughter. Jay was less than amused.

"Mal," he said quietly. " this is no time for laughter. This is serious!"

Seeing the deadly serious look on his face, Mal quickly stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious?" Jay just nodded. "Ok, wow. Come in. I'm not as good as this stuff as Evie, but I'm still a girl and Evie won't be too long."  
They stepped into her room and Jay seated himself at the desk, while Mal placed herself on her bed.

"So what's your problem, Jay?" Mal got right to the point, no beating around the bush. Jay just looked at his hands, unsure of how to respond. He never opened up to anybody before about his feelings, and honestly, the thought of it kinda scared him.

"Jay has a problem?" Evie came in questioning.

"Yeah," Mal answered. "It's about his feelings."

"What!" Evie possibly had a bigger reaction than Mal, if at all possible. "Oh my gosh! You have to tell me. I'm really good at relationship advice!"

"Really?" Jay gave her a look and she knew exactly what it meant.

"Hey." She said pouting. "It's different with me and Doug, okay? It's complicated. I don't wanna rush into anything and he's too shy to ask me out. Besides we're focusing on your problems. So spill!!"

Jay and Mal just smirked, with the latter directing her attention to the long-haired boy.  
"Okay..um how do I put this?" He began. "How do you know if you like someone? You know, as in more than a friend?"

Evie just blinked. She really wasn't expecting that kind of question from him. She pursed her lips trying to think of a way to word her answer so that Jay understood. Then her frown turned into a smirk.

"Who's the girl?"

"What!" Jay was confused and nervous at the same time.

"Yeah," Mal added. "Who's the girl?"

Jay just put a look of indignation on his face. " I just asked a simple question. There is no girl. Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on! There has to be a girl involved for you to ask us that?" Mal cried in exasperation. She then smiled. "Unless, it's a guy?"

Jay was offended and frankly a little frustrated at the way the conversation was going. "First of all, I'm completely straight. Second of all, it's not about anyone, okay? Just answer the question!" Jay groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"Fine, then I guess we'll do it the hard way," Evie said mischievously. Before Jay could ask what she meant by that, she had already taken out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Who does Jay like in this land?"

Before Jay could stop it, the mirror answered.  _Audrey._

Mal and Evie just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Jay was quite embarrassed at the course of events and just scoffed. "I think your mirror's broken Evie." And with that the two girls stayed stunned as they watched him leave, upset and confused to his dorm.

Jay barged into his room in frustration and collapsed on his bed, his mind still whirling from the day's events. He covered his face with his pillow and let out a frustrated groan.

"Jay, dude, you okay?" Carlos's question was met with another groan and a pillow to the face.

He decide it would be better to leave him alone. But he started to worry when Jay didn't go down to dinner. Mal and Evie explained everything that had happened and when he returned to their dorm, he found Jay in the same position he had been in all afternoon. Eventually he just gave up and went to sleep, hoping that he could ask out Jane the next day.

Jay,on the other hand, had a restless night, rewinding in his mind his conversation with the girls.   
Could it be that he actually had  _feelings?_ Especially for  _Audrey?_

Now he was really confused.  


	3. Different

****

Carlos awoke to a sudden banging at his door. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, squinting due to the sudden brightness. He turned to look at his alarm clock. 7:00 a.m. Who would be up at this hour? School was closed today due to the big tourney game later which would determine if Auradon Prep is eligible for the biggest tournament of the year. Auradon has never competed before, but with their not-so-secret weapon, Jay, they might actually have a chance at the championship trophy.

The aforementioned boy, lay with his head in his pillow, finally asleep after a long night of contemplating his feelings. Carlos would've laughed and taken a photo, if it wasn't for the loud, incessant knocking (banging) on his dorm room door.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?" Carlos yelled at the door, causing Jay to fall out of his bed. Carlos laughed, as he opened the door to see Chad in the doorway.

"Oh, good. You're up," Chad said as he invited himself into Carlos's room. "I need your technological genius to help me with something."

"Of course I'm up, you idiot! Your loud banging woke me up!" Carlos said, irritated to be up so early. "Besides, why would I help you?"

"Because I have this." Chad held up a big bag filled to the brim with chocolate. Carlos wasn't sure if he'd ever seen something so delicious.

"Deal!" Carlos excitedly, as he sat at his desk with Chad's laptop, already eating the chocolate from the bag.

Jay groaned as he rubbed his sore tailbone and got up off the floor. "Chad? What are you doing here? At....7:00a.m.? Dude,really?" Jay glared and grabbed a piece of chocolate.

"I need Carlos's help to figure out which wise guy is posting videos about everyone at Auradon. They've been doing this since before you guys came here. It's seriously pissing me off! No girls talk to me anymore and the person stole my phone. According to the voice I have a feeling it's a girl, but I'm not sure." Chad huffed and logged onto the school website so Carlos could hack in and find out the IP address of the videos.

Carlos immediately went to work, fingers flying over the keyboard. Chad stared in amazement at how fast he was working. Jay just kept munching on chocolate, until Carlos swatted his hand away, not wanting Jay to finish all of his candy. Jay grumbled and decided to get dressed and head downstairs to eat breakfast, because he was starving, since he didn't eat dinner the night before.

"Found it!" Carlos exclaimed, proud of his work. "It says that it's coming from someone with the screen name 'Madame Fierce'."

"Idiot!" Chad yelled. He was really irritated. "Find out who that is!"

Carlos rolled his. "Okay. You don't have to yell." He typed a little more into the computer. "Well, it says that that screen name belongs to...Lonnie Li?" Carlos turned just in time to see a furious Chad storm out of his room and no doubt making his way to the girl dorms.

***

  
All Chad could see was red. He was furious. What right did Lonnie have of exposing him like that? And to think he thought they were friends! She danced with him at Ben's after party, for crying out loud! He made his way to her dorm, not caring about anything but getting his revenge.

He finally made it to the girl dorms, when he calmed down and realized he had no idea which dorm was Lonnie's.

"Great," he muttered. "Now what?"

"Chad?" The voice caused him to turn around and come face to face with Audrey. "What are you doing in the girl dorms?"

"Uh, actually now that you're here, could you point me in the direction of Lonnie's dorm? I really need to talk to her." Chad looked pleading and Audrey was confused as to why he would seek out Lonnie at this hour. Chad was not one to wake up before noon when there was no school. She was only up to have a quick boxing session to get out her frustrations about Jay. A boy has never gotten to her before. Jay, a villain's kid, should be no different.

"Why exactly do you need to talk to her?" Audrey asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice. Chad rolled his eyes.

"It's not what you think. I got a problem with something she did and I need to confront her about it, okay? So where's her dorm?" Chad looked really worked up, do Audrey sighed and pointed him down the hall to the second to last dorm on the left. She knew that Lonnie didn't have a roommate and was usually working out early, something instilled in her by her parents.

Chad muttered a thank you and rushed down the hall, while Audrey made her way to the gymnasium to beat the stuffing out of a punching bag.

When he finally arrived at Lonnie's door, Chad realized that he didn't know what to say. After a moment he realized he should just go for it and give Lonnie a piece of his mind. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on her door, hoping that she was awake. After a moment the door opened to reveal Lonnie. Chad wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't a sweaty Lonnie in only a sports bra and really short yoga shorts. He had to bite his lip and concentrate on her face really hard to avoid his raging teenage boy hormones to go in a frenzy.

"Chad? What the heck are you doing here?" Lonnie looked confused and slightly annoyed.

Chad took a minute to straighten his thoughts before he said something stupid or lost complete control. Just as she was about to shut the door in his face he blurted out,"I know it was you!"

For a moment Lonnie just stood there, completely and utterly confused as to what he was talking about and he waited for her to say something,  _anything._

"What are you talking about?" Chad ignored her question and burst through her door, ready to let her have it.

" I  **know**  that you're the one that posted all this videos about the students of Auradon, trying to expose their secrets!" Lonnie was shocked that he figured her out and stood with her mouth open. But he wasn't finished. "How could you? What made you think that you had the right to secretly record the conversations of students? That's an invasion of privacy and a betrayal of trust! I thought we were friends! And you dared to show those videos of me and steal my phone! I could so tell Fairy Godmother and have you expelled, don't you? I have enough evidence. Why would you do this?" With the last question, Chad turned around and noticed that tears were forming in Lonnie's eyes. Great, he thought. I wanted to scold her, not make her cry. You're losing your charming touch. Suddenly the tears were replaced by anger.

"How dare I?" Lonnie yelled, her face turning red. Chad was not expecting that outburst. "How dare I what? Huh? You're just upset that I exposed you as a cheater and a liar. I wasn't the one who led girls on and took advantage of them. I wasn't the one that tricked them into doing my homework. It wasn't an invasion of privacy. I was showing that the students at Auradon shouldn't judge the villain's kids just because they were born in Auradon and are supposed to be good. Being born to villains doesn't automatically make you evil! Just like being born to heroes doesn't mean you're a good person! Prime example..you! You're just mad I caught you and all the girls hate you! And if you can tell Fairy Godmother and get me expelled, then why haven't you, huh?"

Lonnie was breathing hard after her rant, red faced and puffy-eyed, angry tears falling from her eyes. For a second both teens just glared at the other. "Well?" Lonnie yelled in his face.

Before either of them could register what was happening, Chad took both of her hands and pinned her against the wall, and attached his lips to hers. The pent up anger and tension was unloaded into a hot make out session. Lonnie tried to move, but found her wrists restrained by Chad's hands. She couldn't deny that Chad was a great kisser, but he probably had a lot of practice, the jerk. But she couldn't find it in herself to push him off, and soon her thoughts were starting to haze as their make out session  got more intense.

When the need for air was too much, they broke apart and Chad let go of her. He just stared at her with bruised lips and messy hair, wondering what the heck he just did.

"Wow," was all he could say. Lonnie just glared at him, more angry than before. As quick as lightning, her hand made contact with his cheek so hard,causing his head to turn to the side from the hit.

"You jerk! Get out! And never talk to me again!" Lonnie yelled as she kicked him out of her room, slamming the door in his face.She fell on her bed and burst into tears. How dare he? She had more dignity than to be one of his make out buddies, just another conquest. Yet she felt guilty that she kissed back. It was a spur of the moment thing. She'd never forgive him for it.

Chad stood paralyzed in front of her door. What did he just do? He'd never done something like this before. He'd never kissed a girl with so much passion that it rendered him speechless. And he might of lost one of the few friends he had left. He finally gave up and turned on his way to get ready for his tourney game, mentally kicking himself. He had kissed many girls before.

Why was Lonnie different?


	4. Master Plan

"Ugh!" Mal groaned as she banged on her locker. This was the third time she tried to open the stupid thing. She looked around and saw that the halls were deserted. Of course they were. School was closed, but she, being distracted by Ben, had forgotten that her essay on the history of royalty was due Monday, and she hadn't even started. To make matters worse, all her notes and the actual project rubric were now trapped in the metal confines of her locker.

Realizing that she wasn't gonna get her stuff anytime soon, Mal huffed and sat on the ground, banging her head on the locker in frustration.

"Careful now. You wouldn't want to get a concussion on that pretty little head of yours." Mal looked up and saw that the voice belonged to none other than her boyfriend, the king himself, Ben. "May I ask why you are sitting on the ground?"

He extended his hand out to Mal, who took it eagerly. Ben pulled her up. "I'm just mad because my stupid locker won't open."

Ben laughed and found her frustrated face absolutely adorable. "So you thought sitting on the floor moping would solve your problem?"

Mal crossed her arms over her chest defensively and glared at him. He just kept on laughing. "Pssh, no. I was..I was totally handling it, thank you very much!" Mal said trying to defend herself.

Ben just chuckled and opened her locker with ease. Mal just stared, upset that he had no problem, while she had been struggling for 20 minutes. She quickly got her stuff and slammed the locker shut, sticking her tongue out at it.

"Now come on. Don't be mean to the lockers. They just have a sense of humor, and like to pick favorites." Mal just rolled her eyes at him. Again he chuckled at her childish behavior. "Hey! I have to give a very important announcement, so I'm heading to the office. Wanna come?"

Mal merely nodded and the couple made their way to the main office building. Mal had never been there and as she stared at the massive stone building in front of her, all she could do was stare in awe. She had never seen such a big building, or beautiful decor. She was not really into interior design, but she couldn't deny that the place was extremely nice. She followed Ben to the main office, where the intercom that was heard through the entire school was located.

Ben went up and pressed the button. "Good morning, Auradon! Hope you all had a good nights sleep and are ready for today's game. Lunch today will be a picnic in the courtyard. You may come whenever you are hungry, but it will close down at 3 to prepare for the game at 5. Also, I have spoken with Fairy Godmother, and Auradon is having its first prom ever! All students are invited. It will be held next Friday, so get your best clothes and be ready to party! That is all."

"Prom?" Ben turned to see Mal confused at his announcement.

"It's a traditional school dance where students go to have fun and party, that happens at the end of the year," Ben explained.

Mal's look of confusion turned to one of happiness. "Ooh do we bring dates?"

Ben nodded and pulled out a rose that he kept hidden for this particular moment. He got on one knee and looked up at Mal, who had a look of terror on her face. "Mal, would you give me the honor of taking you to prom?"

Mal looked down at his hopeful eyes and let out a breath. "Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to propose." Ben chuckled. "Yes. I'd love to go to prom with you."

Ben was so happy that she said yes, that he lifted her up and spun her around, happily. Mal just laughed at how amazingly adorable he was. But their moment was interrupted when Ben's phone got a text alert.

"Oh great," Ben muttered after reading the text.

"What's wrong?"

"Well according to Fairy Godmother, we need a new punching bag in the gym."

What happened to the old one?"

"Audrey punched a hole in it. A very large hole, that made its way to the other side."

"What? Wow!" Mal had no idea a preppy, pink princess had that in her. "Go Audrey! But why did she do that?"

"Well she won't say. Even though we're not dating, we're still really close friends, but she hasn't said anything was bothering her. But if I had to guess, I'd probably say that she imagined the punching bag as Jay's face," Ben smirked.

Mal looked at him, surprised at the new information. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure, but have you noticed that Jay has been bugging her lately, like more than usual? Well, it's really bothering her, and she's been complaining that he won't leave her alone. She says that he won't stop flirting with her, and it's starting to get on her nerves."

Now it was Mal's turn to smirk. Ben's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Mal giggled. "What if I told you, I know why Jay won't leave her alone, and why Audrey is so upset?"

Ben frowned. "I'd say you're a genius. Now spill."

"Well, I happen to know that Audrey is the only girl that doesn't accept Jay's flirting. It's been driving him crazy, and me and Evie realized that he likes her. Can you believe it?" Mal laughed and Ben couldn't help but join in. "And Audrey totally has the hots for him, but because she's too proper, and..well..a princess, she's to scared to act on her feelings, worrying about how her parents will react. So instead she takes her frustrations out on the poor, poor punching bag. But the sad part is neither one of them realizes the other's feelings, and are both too stubborn to admit their own."

Ben just stood in amazement at everything his girlfriend said. He couldn't believe it. "Since when did you become so smart at relationships?"

"Well, I think Evie's finally rubbed off on me. But, hey! What are we gonna do about them?"

"Who?"

Mal smacked him. "Audrey and Jay! Duh!"

"Well there's nothing much we can do. They have to realize their feelings first. But..." He trailed off and looked at his girlfriend with a mischievous grin. "...we  _could_  make Jay jealous by setting Audrey up with a date to prom. Jay will go crazy at the thought of her with another guy, that he'll have to tell her how he feels." Ben felt so proud he thought of the plan all by himself.

Mal smiled. "That's brilliant! But are you sure it'll work?" The last thing Mal wanted, was for their plan to fail, and both of their friends ending up hurt and hating them forever.

Ben could detect the worry in his girlfriend. "Hey, it'll work. It has to. We know what we're doing. You know how Jay is. He's never gonna tell her unless he realizes he might be too late."

Mal finally agreed. "Okay. You ready to put our master plan in action?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, babe."


	5. Interrupted

"Ugh!" Mal entered her room to see a very frustrated Evie at her sewing machine, working on a dress. "Why can't anything go right!"

Mal looked around her room to see that it was covered in the fabric. There were dozens of dresses strewn across the floor and Evie's bed. "Uh, E, why does our room look like a boutique?"

Evie looked up from her work. "What do you mean Mal? You know I love to sew. Oh, I even made you a prom dress!" She held up a lilac ruffled ball gown with silver crystals embroidered all over the bodice.

Mal stalked over and held up the gown. "E, I think you have a problem. Ben announced the prom like 15 minutes ago. How could you have possibly made this in less than 15 minutes?"

Evie looked proud of herself. "Well I was extremely motivated." With that, she returned to her work. Mal unplugged her machine. "Hey!"

"Evie, you only sew like crazy when you're upset about something. So tell me what's wrong." Mal looked pleading. She truly cared about her friends, no matter how evil,or not, she was.

Evie sighed and got up, and threw herself upon her bed. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face to muffle her shriek. Then she removed the pillow and faced Mal. "It's just that I'm frustrated, okay? Why hasn't Doug asked me out? It's been months!"

Mal rolled her eyes. She knew it was going to be another one of Evie's rants. She got on her bed and made herself comfortable, knowing this was gonna take a while. "You gotta give him time, E. You know he's shy. Besides he's probably gonna ask you to prom."

At the mention of prom, Evie lit up. She jumped out of her bed excitedly, giggling and running towards her drawing pad. "You're right Mal! Maybe he'll ask me to prom! I've got to make a dress for myself. I mean, prom is only a week away." Before she could even start, Mal dragged out of her chair and towards the door.

"Not so fast! We promised the guys that we'd all get together for lunch to wish Jay good luck on his game, and it's almost noon. So come on!"

Evie was trying to get out of Mal's grip, but surprisingly the purple-haired teen was stronger than she looked. "But-but my dress!" Evie was pouting and complaining all the way to the courtyard, throwing a tantrum over not getting her way. When they finally made it to the food line, she huffed, in defeat.

"Okay, fine. We'll all eat lunch and go to the tourney game, but as soon as it's over I'm finishing my dress!" Evie turned on her heel, only to run into something solid. She looked up to see that she ran into Doug. She wasn't wearing heels today and he was a bit taller than her. "Oh my gosh! Doug, I'm so sorry," she rambled blushing and looking flustered.

"No it's okay," Doug said looking down and reddening at their closeness. Mal looked on at the two with a smirk on her face. She couldn't believe how cute they were together. Cute? Man, Evie was really rubbing on off on her. "Hey I was actually looking for you! And I got you this." Doug held out a large, shiny, delicious looking, red apple. Evie's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She loved Doug's apples. He grew them in his dad's backyard in his own little orchard, and Evie thought there was nothing sweeter.

"Aww, thank you Doug! That's so sweet of you!" She pecked his cheek and gave him a hug. This caused the boy to only become a darker shade of red.

"So.." Doug thought of a way to casually bring up prom. "You working in a new dress?"

Evie smiled. Now was her chance to bring up prom, and hopefully send the memo that she wanted Doug to ask her. "Um, yeah I was working on a prom dress, when Mal dragged me here to eat. I can't wait!" Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of making another gorgeous dress and dancing the night away with Doug at prom.

"So, um , Evie. About prom, I-"

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Doug was interrupted by Ben who clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Evie can I borrow Doug for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer he dragged Doug away from the girls, not noticing the deathly glare Evie sent his way. If looks could kill, poor Ben would be toast.

"So, did you ask her?" Ben asked, as soon as they were out of ear shot.

Doug was not happy. "You know I was, until I was rudely interrupted."

"By who?"

"BYE YOU!" Doug practically yelled in his face. Ben looked guilty that he had ruined the moment for his friend to ask out the girl of his dreams. "Timing! Can't you have better timing? "  
Ben just looked at the floor. "Look, sorry man. It won't happen again. Come on. Go ask her!" With that, both boys went back to the girls, Ben patting Doug on the shoulder, while Doug looked terrified and nervous.

Meanwhile, the girls saw Ben literally drag Doug away. Evie threw daggers his way. Mal noticed the wheels turning in her head, thinking of ways to kill Ben. "Okay, so Ben has bad timing.  So what?"

"Mal! You're boyfriend ruined it!" Evie was clearly upset. "Can't you see that Doug was about to ask me to prom? Gosh, why can't anything ever go right!"

"Okay,okay. Well, stop you're meltdown they're coming back." Mal elbowed Evie and both girls looked as if nothing had happened.

"So Doug, what did you want to tell me?" Evie looked hopeful. Doug opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly closed it, knowing that the moment was ruined and that they had an audience. And surely the others were on their way to lunch.

"Um, you what it's not really that important. It can wait. I'll-uh- I'll tell you later. Oh, would you look at the time! I'm starving. I'm gonna go get some lunch!" Doug practically ran away, rambling and blushing.

Evie looked on, with a heartbroken expression. Mal felt bad for her friend, and mad at her boyfriend. Evie suddenly turned to look at them, sending a deathly glare Ben's way. Ben shuddered at her evil look.

"Mal, you got a pretty cute boyfriend, there. It would be a shame if something...happened to him," Evie said menacingly. Ben could only cower behind Mal, extremely afraid of what Evie was capable of. Seeing that she had accomplished her goal of having him fear her, Evie turned on her heel, heading towards the lunch line. Mal was irritated at her boyfriend and smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ben rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"For being stupid, that's what!" Mal left him and caught up with Evie, interlocking their arms together as they walked. Ben trailed behind, pouting, and following Mal like a lost puppy. He looked at Mal and Evie with puppy dog eyes and Evie couldn't resist.

"Fine, I won't hurt you. I know you didn't mean to interrupt. But if you ever do it again, Auradon is gonna have to find themselves a new king, got it?" Evie looked at him in a frighteningly serious manner. Ben just nodded, fearful of what she would do to him. Mal just laughed and linked her other arm with Ben's, and the three teens made their way to the lunch line.

But Evie was still upset. She really wished Doug would just ask her, without being interrupted. Unless he wasn't going to ask her at all. Maybe he didn't like her like that, and didn't want to go to prom together.

But she was certain that he liked her.

Maybe.


	6. Carlos, The Idiot

"Sup guys!" Jay greeted as he entered the lunch line. Carlos trailed behind him. Mal turned to see that they already had packed their trays with food. Carlos, seemingly had gathered enough food and started heading to their normal table. Mal had gotten her food and was heading to the picnic table, when she noticed Jane was wandering around, looking for a seat.

"Jane!" Mal called over. The mentioned girl turned her head to see the older girl making her way to her. "Wanna have lunch with us?"

Jane smiled timidly. "Sure." She followed Mal to the table that Carlos was already seated at. She widened her eyes in horror, not wanting to interact with him, because of what happened the day before. "Um, actually, I-I forgot...uh.. I forgot that I had to, uh, do something for my-for my mom. So...uh...I'll see you at the tourney game, okay?" She left the courtyard in a hurry, heading to her dorm to calm down.

Mal just stood there, shocked, mind reeling on what just happened. She didn't know what had caused Jane to all of a sudden change her mind. Mal looked around at the table, and all she could see was Carlos, eating his lunch. Carlos! He must've done something.

Carlos was enjoying his lunch, eating the chocolate that Chad had given him earlier, when he noticed a shadow looking over him. He looked up to see a very angry Mal. This could not be good.

"What did you do!" Mal demanded.

Carlos had no idea what she was talking bout. "Um what? What are you so angry about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Jane didn't want to have lunch with me today, and I  **know** you had something to do with it. So I'll ask you again, what did you do!" Mal yelled through gritted teeth.

Carlos looked down at his tray, realization dawning on him. He felt guilty about what happened yesterday, but Mal could never find out, or she'd kill him.

"Ooh, Carlos did something bad! What did he do?" Jay came up with Evie, Doug, and Ben in tow.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Mal yelled frustrated.

"Now Carlos," Evie spoke up. She held her magic mirror, with a smirk on her face. Carlos gulped. "You can either tell us, or I can ask my mirror. You're choice."

"Okay, fine!" Carlos said, giving up. "Well, since you all ditched me yesterday I had lunch with Jane, no big deal."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jay waved his finger. "It is a big deal-"

"Jay.." Carlos threatened.

"Let me finish." Carlos glared at him. "Carlos totally has a crush on Jane!"

The four other teen's jaws literally dropped to the floor. Carlos just reddened at their stares, while Jay was cracking up, laughing.

Jay began singing. "Carlos and Jane sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-oof!" Carlos punched Jay to shut him up.

Evie just giggled. "How could you not tell us? You know we would've helped. You two would be soo cute together." Her and Mal just squealed and gushed about the new found knowledge.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you guys. You would all get involved and make things worse. "  Carlos sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Wait a minute," Mal said. "Just eating lunch with her would not make her freak out like that. What else happened?"

"Oh," Carlos again looked flustered and red. " Isortakindakissedher.." He mumbled really  fast.

"Come again?"

"I kissed her! Alright?!"Carlos braced himself for the teasing that was about to begin.

"What!?!" The five other teens yelled simultaneously.

"Carlos, do you know what you did?" Doug says incredulously.

"Yeah, man. Do you?" Ben added.

"What did he do?" Evie asked.

"Um, Carlos..you were Jane's first kiss," Doug explained, rather awkwardly. Evie and Mal both started smacking and hitting him.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled in pain. "Why are you hitting me?"

"This-is-what-you-get-for-being-an-idiot!" Mal screamed between hits.

"Yeah," Evie glared. "How could you just steal her first kiss like that? There are certain things you never do to a girl. Stealing their first kiss is one of them!"

Carlos looked down at his tray, guilty and embarrassed about what he did. "Well, then what do you suggest I do?"

"Apologize!" Both girls said.

"Hold on ! Wait a minute." Jay was smirking. "Oh, Carlos. You do realize what this means, don't you?" Mal and Evie caught on to what he was talking about while Ben and Doug looked confused. "Jane was your first kiss, too!"

Ben and Doug joined in on their laughter. Carlos looked even more embarrassed than before and his scarlet face was proof.

"Jane and Carlos sitting in a tree.."Jay started.

Mal caught on. "...k-i-s-s-i-n-g.."

Evie joined in. "..first comes love.."

Ben could resist joining in on the fun. "..then comes marriage..."

"...then comes a baby, sitting in a carriage!" Doug finished. And then, all of them burst into laughter. Carlos was fuming and decided that he no longer had an appetite. He got up and started to go to his room.

"Oh no you don't!" Evie grabbed him by his sleeve. She pulled him in the direction of the girl dorms. "You are going right now to apologize to Jane, understand?"

Carlos merely nodded and pouted, knowing very well he had no choice. He looked back to see the others were still laughing at his situation, but he didn't see the humor. Well, he realized he brought it upon himself, but they really were getting annoying, making fun of him.

Evie finally stopped and let go of him. They were standing in front of Jane's door. Evie knocked on the door and ran away, around the corner. Carlos reacted too late, and just as he was about to make a run for it, the door opened.

"Carlos?" Jane looked confused to see him standing in the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I, uh, can I come in?" Carlos was flustered and didn't exactly know what to say. Jane stepped aside to let him in. Carlos stepped into a very neat, clean room that had stuffed animals literally everywhere. "I know what you're thinking," she spoke up, seeing him stare. "I must be pretty childish to have so many toys in my room." Jane looked down blushing, slightly embarrassed. No one had ever visited her, or entered her room, besides herself and her mother.

"Actually, I think it's kind of cute," Carlos answered. That only caused Jane to blush even more. She sat at her bed and motioned for him to take s seat at her desk.

"So,not to sound rude or anything, but why exactly are you here?" Jane questioned.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to say hello?" Carlos answered, almost questioning. He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit she had noticed. Carlos sighed. "Okay, the truth is, I came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, for kissing you." Carlos looked at the floor, missing the hurt that flashed through Jane's eyes. "It was a spur of the moment thing, and I never meant to hurt your feelings or anything. And I know that it was your first kiss." At this Jane looked down, trying to hide her tears. "You know I just hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends."

"Um, yeah, I'd like that," Jane answered weakly. She still didn't look him in the eyes. Carlos, happy that she agreed to be friends, was relieved that she accepted his apology. He went up, gave her a hug and left to get ready for the tourney game.

As soon as the door closed, Jane fell on her bed and cried softly. She never thought a guy could like her, and she honestly believed Carlos did. He kissed her. But now she knew he didn't like her that way, and just wanted to stay friends.  She didn't like him that much anyway, well actually didn't know him well enough to know, but the chance that he liked her made her heart soar. But now she knew it was a mistake.

But he still stole her first kiss.

The jerk.


	7. Problems

"Now Audrey, are we going to control our temper?" Fairy Godmother scolded.

"Yes Fairy Godmother," Audrey said, looking at her hands. Her parents were not gonna be happy to hear their daughter is destroying property and they're the ones that have to pay for it.

"Very well,"Fairy godmother said, satisfied with her answer. "You may go now and get ready for the tourney game. Oh, and please don't wreck anything else, okay?"

Audrey got up and left the office, feeling bother anger and guilt. Anger over the fact that Jay caused her to get in trouble and guilt that technically it was all her fault. So what if she happened to picture punching Jay in his smug, but handsome, face? It didn't mean anything.

Oh ,who was she kidding?! She can't get him out of her mind. But she hates him. She hates how he flirts with every girl and it makes her feel jealous. She hates how amazing he is at sports and probably had a body to prove it. She hates how he never leaves her alone, smirking as he leaves. And she most certainly hates how every time he's around her, she feels butterflies. She hates everything about him.

She huffed and stomped her way into her room. Why did he make her so angry? She should just forget about him and his stupid, cut face.

"Woah, girl!" Her roommate and fellow cheerleader Crystal said. She was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Florian. "You're gonna stomp a hole through the floor! What's  up with you?"

"Nothing! I don't want to talk about it!" Audrey huffed and hopped in the shower to relieve some of her stress. Once out, she put on her cheerleading uniform and proceeded to blow dry and brush her wet hair. She looked over at her roommate who was admiring a beautiful bouquet of flowers." Aw, who got you flowers?"

"No one. These are for you. They were delivered when you were in the shower." Audrey immediately got up to inspect the flowers.

"Who delivered them?"

"The flower delivery guy, but, hey, there's a card!" Crystal handed a pretty ivory card that had Audrey's name beautifully written in calligraphy.

Audrey took it and read it aloud.   
"You don't know me,  
But I know you.  
I just wanted to say,  
That I like you.  
You're nothing like the other girls   
I've met before,   
you never give me the time of day  
or know my name.  
And I am much too scared to reveal myself,  
So anonymous I shall remain.  
Love,   
Your Secret Admirer"

"You have a secret admirer!" Crystal gushed. "Lucky!"

"Well he said I never give him the time of day, or know his name, so it could just be some creep, or a geek." Audrey's tone seemed nonchalant and cold, but she still took the card and saved it in her drawer with the rest of her important trinkets. "Besides, right now we have a team to cheer on."

Both girls left their dorm and headed to the tourney field, ready to cheer on their team in one of the biggest games in Auradon Prep history. They were both excited and squealed with the other cheerleaders, but inside Audrey was freaking out, because it was tourney and that meant she'd have to see  _him._

  
_***_

"Come on Jay, we're gonna be late!" Chad yelled, trying to lift up Jay off his bed. Carlos had called him and told him that Jay refused to go to the tourney game. There was no way that was happening. Without Jay, there was no chance of Auradon winning.

"He's been moping and in a funk since yesterday," Carlos stated. "I've literally tried everything, and still nothing! He just lays there with his face down, groaning."

To this, Jay groaned. "Leave me be. I wanna wallow in despair! I cannot go on any longer. My wings can no longer carry me, so instead of flying, I have crashed into reality!" He declared.

"He's also been watching  _a lot_  of soap operas," Carlos explained.

"What does that even mean?" Chad asked, clearly confused at the situation.

"Beats me," Carlos said, tired of all of the Jay drama.

"Well, Jay, my man, you leave me no choice," Chad turned to the heap on the bed. Jay had put on his tourney clothes, but after some consideration, had decided against playing. He knew Audrey, being the head cheerleader, would be there. And with him being wonky around her, he would get distracted, and cost Auradon the game. "I'm forcing you out of this bed."

Before he could protest, Chad took Jay and tossed him over his shoulders and running to the tourney field, with Carlos and Dude following behind. Jay what hitting him and biting, but could not get away. Chad wasn't exactly stronger than him, but Jay hadn't been sleeping right, so he was exhausted. When they finally made it, Chad dropped him in front of the coach.

"Glad you could make it Jay," the coach said. "Feeling better?"

"Not really, but there's some butt to go kick and I never back down from that!" Jay all of a sudden felt a rush of adrenaline and nothing, not even some girl, was gonna take him away from his prize: victory.

The entire team cheered and got pumped for the game. Jay looked and saw Carlos, Evie, Mal, and of course Dude cheering him on from the stands. Doug was with the marching band. Ben and Chad were on the field with him. Audrey and Jane, the mascot, were with the cheerleaders. But he couldn't see Lonnie anywhere.

_Oh well_ , he thought.  _She's not really my problem at the moment._  Jay got into his position and hit his game face on. He was so ready. 

  
***

There were ten seconds on the clock and Jay was sweaty and panting heavy. The Arendelle Deers were a tough team, and the score was tied. The coach called a time out. The team huddled up.

"Okay guys, look. The clock is ticking and we don't have much time." The coach said. "We need one more point and we win. So instead of a normal play, Jay I want you take the lead. Be as selfish and possessive of the ball as possible and drive it to the whole, alright?" Jay nodded. Then time out was over. Jay looked up at his friends encouraging him to win for Auradon. He got into his position, and as soon as the whistle blew, he charged. He swooped up the ball and ran faster than he'd ever ran before. Before long, he reached the kill zone and dodged the cannons like a ninja. He ran even faster and at the last second, hit the ball into the net and secured Auradon's place in the championship.

The crowd went wild. The announcer was creaking out because Auradon has never won against Arendelle. The other team was furious. How could their spot be taken away by some, some villain kid? The goalie was not happy. He picked up a ball and hit it towards Jay. "Heads up!" He yelled.

He underestimated Jay's reflexes, though. Jay quickly picked up a stick and whacked the ball away from him. If only he looked where it went.

"Ow!!!!" Audrey yelled as she was hit in the face and knocked over by the ball. It had hit her square in the nose, which was now bleeding like crazy. Everyone gasped as they realized what had happened. Jay and Fairy Godmother ran over towards her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm do sorry Audrey," Jay tried to apologize. "The kid threw it and I just hit it and-and.. Do you need help?" Jay tried to help her up.

"Don't touch me!" Audrey yelled. "Haven't you done enough?" Jane and Fairy Godmother took her to the nurse. The rest if the cheerleading squad followed, all giving him dirty looks. So much for his luck with the ladies. Jay turned to his team, who were snickering, except Ben.

"You find this funny?" He demanded. The team shut up.

"No," Chad spoke up. "We find it hilarious!" The team again erupted in laughter. Jay just scoffed and turned to go find his friends. They were waiting at the bottom of the bleachers. Almost everyone had gone back to their dorms. His friends were laughing, too.

"Wow, Jay," Mal quipped. "That's one way to get the girl."

Jay growled at her. "Can you not? I feel bad enough that I probably broke her nose and that all the cheerleaders hate me. But she probably hates my guts more than she did before." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Aww, poor Jay," Evie said sympathetically. "You can never catch a break."

"Tell me about it."

"Well it can't possibly get any worse, can it?" Jay just glared at Carlos, who took off to their room to escape Jay's wrath. Jay just groaned and walked back to his dorm, saying goodbye to the girls.

He wished he could believe what Carlos said, that it can't get worse, but he had a feeling that his problems were only beginning.


	8. Chances

"Hey Mal?" Evie turned to face her. "Do you know where Lonnie is?" They were walking back to their dorm after the big game, to get ready for dinner. After a long day, a great game, and the whole Audrey/Jay fiasco, both girls were starving.

"No, E," Mal answered. Suddenly she stopped. "Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all today."

"Oh Mal!" Evie cried. "She never misses tourney games. What if something bad happened to her? She could be in danger!" Evie was freaked out. Where could her friend be? She started hyperventilating.

"E,E!" Mal calmed her. "Breathe. She's probably in her dorm. There's no reason for you to freak out. We'll go check on her, okay?"

Evie nodded. Mal rolled her eyes at her friend's over dramatic nature. They made their way to Lonnie's dorm and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Mal knocked again and still nothing. She tried the door, and it was unlocked.

"Mal, we shouldn't trespass!" Evie scolded.

"What if she actually needs our help and is in trouble?" Mal said. Evie shut up.

They opened the door cautiously, and peeked inside. They found Lonnie's room a complete hurricane disaster. There were pieces of trash and glass everywhere, from where her desk was rampaged and mirror broken. Evie gasped. There was overturned furniture and ripped pillow fluff everywhere. And in the midst of it all, Lonnie was on a yoga mat, completely drenched in sweat, doing crunches.

"1,567...1,568....1,569....1,600.." Lonnie was counting.

"Uh, Lonnie?" Mal questioned. Lonnie looked up.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't see you there." Lonnie walked over to her desk and drank an entire water bottle. Mal and Evie just gaped at her.

"Lonnie,um...what happened? You're room is a mess and you're drenched in sweat." Evie looked extremely worried for her friend.

"Um..." Lonnie let out a nervous chuckle. "I need to clean my room?" Her answer was more of a question.

"Lonnie, you're one of the most organized people I know," Mal said. "Now, why don't you tell us what's really going on."

"Nothing's wrong, okay?" Lonnie let out a frustrated sigh. "Just working out a bit, you know?"

Evie spoke up. "But you never miss a tourney game! And I know you like to exercise and whatever, but 1,600 crunches is crazy! You only overwork yourself when you're upset about something."

"Maybe....I didn't want to go to the tourney game.." Lonnie said softly.

"But you love tourney," Mal said. "Unless, you were trying to avoid someone." Mal gave Lonnie a look, and the girl had no choice but to spill her guts.

"Maybe.. I _was_ trying to avoid someone..."

"Was this someone a boy?" Dang! Mal was good.

"Ooh boys!" Evie said excitedly. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you did all of this damage because if a boy?"

"Not just any boy!" Lonnie exclaimed. "A jerk with no boundaries, no respect for anybody, who is manipulative and rude, and extremely hot, but he shouldn't get a big ego because of it, and he had no right to do what he did and I hate him and-"

"Chad." Mal and Evie said, cutting off Lonnie's rant.

Lonnie deflated. "Yes." She walked over to her bed and plopped on it, hiding in the covers.

Mal rolled her eyes. She went over and tried to get Lonnie out from underneath. "Whatever you're problem with Chad is, it's not gonna go away, no matter how much you try to hide."

"Yeah," Evie said. "Now I experienced his manipulative jerk moves firsthand, so I understand how upset you must be, so just tell us what happened." Lonnie finally got up and explained what had happened that morning.

"He _kissed_ you," Mal said with disgust. Lonnie just blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Did you kiss back?" Evie said suspiciously.

Lonnie only reddened. Mal and Evie gasped at their friend's unspoken confession. Lonnie felt guilty and humiliated and angry all at the same time. She hated Chad for daring to kiss her, but she hated herself even more for enjoying it.

"I still don't see what the problem is," Mal said, slightly confused. "He kissed you. So what? Why is that bothering you so much?"

"Because you like him!" Evie cried all of a sudden.

"What?!" The other girls said.

Evie continued. "Think about it. That kiss wasn't just an ordinary kiss, Lonnie, and you know it. You felt something,right?"

"So what if I did," Lonnie said. "He's still a jerk and I still hate him. I don't ever want to talk to him, see him, or even think about him again!"

Mal still looked slightly confused. "If you like him, why don't you do something about it?"

"Because he's a player. I was one of his conquests, just another number. Maybe he's cute and a great kisser, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk and an idiot. I'm not gonna waste my time with someone that isn't gonna treat me right. He's just not worth it."

Mal nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Well good for you!" Evie said. "He doesn't deserve a great girl like you!" Lonnie smiled. "Now get ready, it's almost dinner time and there's a big banquet to celebrate the tourney game."

Lonnie laughed and watched the two girls leave for their own dorm. She sighed and latex on her bed. As much as she wanted to hate Chad, something in her heart said otherwise. But for now she'll avoid him and all that has to do with him. She finally got up and went to shower, to get ready for dinner.   
*******************************************  
Jay walked into the cafeteria, Looking for his friends. They were no where to be seen, so he decided to walk over to the team's table. He saw a couple guys there already, including a very nervous looking Chad.

"Hey dude," Jay greeted. "What's up?"

Chad looked up to see Jay looking at him with slight concern. "Nothing much. Just waiting for Fairy Godmother to return so we can eat. She's still with Audrey. Apparently the damage is a lot more than they thought." He laughed.

Jay just groaned. "Dude, don't remind me. But hey, I noticed you were off your game a bit. You kept looking at the stands. Was there someone you were looking for?" Jay wiggled his eyebrows suggestive at Chad, and the blonde prince knew exactly what he was implying.

"Nah, dude. I'm done with that. I think that maybe I need to change." Chad relied.

Jay frowned. "What? What happened to you and me never being tied down, living life to the fullest? What happened to fun Chad? Cause this Chad is a serious buzzkill."

Chad looked serious. "I guess that was fun while it lasted, but dude, we're juniors. One more year and we're done. You didn't think that we'd be like that forever, did you? "

"Well, no," Jay admitted. "I thought maybe someday, when we're older, like, say 25, we'd finally find 'the one' and settle down."

"But what if I already found her?"

Jay couldn't believe what Chad was saying. "You're not serious, are you? You mean to tell me you're whipped for some girl already? Next thing we know you'll be just like Ben, a lovesick puppy." Jay started laughing, but when he saw Chad wasn't joining in, he stopped.

Chad sighed. "It's not just some girl. And besides, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me, after the way I treated her." He paused. "And really dude, you're talking? You practically ran to Audrey to make sure she was okay. You have a thing for her, and you got it bad."

Jay scoffed. "Yeah right. Besides, we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Can you tell me who this mystery girl is?"

Chad shook his head. "Look I appreciate your concern, but I don't talk about my feelings or whatever. That's a girl thing. And anyway, there's nothing you or I can do about it. She hates me, I have no chance, end of story."

Jay looked skeptical of his friend's words. He decided to let the matter drop and leave his friend alone. He went to where he saw Evie and Carlos sitting.

Chad watched as Lonnie entered with Mal and some guy. He felt something rise up in his stomach. He wasn't jealous, he swears. _Just ignore her_ , he thought. _She hates you, remember?_

Still, he couldn't help but look at how she laughed and smiled at the guy, and wish she would do the same around him.

 


	9. Sugar

"Ugh!" Ben was passing by the kitchen, when her heard a frustrated groan come from it. He peeked inside to see Mal angrily mix the batter to what seemed like brownies.

"Mal?" He entered. Mal looked up startled, but relaxed when she saw it was only her boyfriend. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Mal just kept mixing. "Making brownies, what does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped. She was definitely not in a good mood.

"Ok. No need for the attitude." Ben said.

"Sorry. It's just that Evie is driving me insane! Between her fitting me for my dress, finals around the corner, and Doug not asking her yet, I'm seriously considering putting a silencing spell on her." Mal got a pan and started pouring the batter. Ben dipped a finger in it and she smacked his hand away.

"Ow!" Ben cried in pain. "Wait, Doug still hasn't asked her? It's Tuesday. He hasn't tried to ask her since last Friday? Wow."

"Right? What is up with him? If he doesn't ask her soon, I swear Evie's gonna have a n aneurysm." Ben chuckled, but Mal was not amused. "Hey can you help me out these in the oven?"

Ben nodded and took the pan from her hands, but wasn't paying attention, so the pan fell to the floor and covered them with batter.

"Ben!" Mal screamed, fuming at the mess he made. She got a handful of flour and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. He coughed and gasped, looking surprised that she would do that. Then he also got a handful and threw it at her.

She shrieked and soon a full blown flour fight was in session. Mal dodged and hid behind the furniture, while Ben was blinded by the powder in the air.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Ben screamed and went after Mal. She screamed when he caught her and giggled. He turned her around and was about to kiss her when-

"What on earth is going on in here!" The couple turned around to see Fairy Godmother in the midst of their mess.

"Baking.." They both said weakly.

Fairy Godmother frowned. "Well, you're methods of baking are quite interesting. King Ben, I don't want to see this behavior become a habit. Now clean it up." With that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

Mal was biting her lip, to keep from laughing at her boyfriend, who looked upset at being reprimanded.

"Mal.." He whined. "You made me get in trouble!" He pouted and stomped his foot like a little kid. Mal finally gave in and started laughing. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Better?" She looked into his eyes.

"No," he pouted. He pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away and they were both out of breath. "Now I feel better."

Mal laughed and gave him another kiss. "Well now that you're feeling better, let's get to cleaning."

Ben got a broom and Mal put everything away. Within an hour, they had finished. They decided to go out on a picnic and headed to the enchanted lake, brownies long forgotten.  
 **  
**


	10. Timing is Everything

Mal walked into her room to see that there were more dresses than she could count. Evie was furiously seeing something at her desk. But the machine was so overworked that is stopped working. Evie cried in frustration and hit the now smoking machine.

"Now what?!" Evie was in tears and flung herself on her bed and sobbed. Mal was unsure how to approach her since she wasn't sure she was mad or sad. If Evie was ticked off, you got as far away as possible. She had a temper worse than most, even Mal. Realizing Evie was genuinely upset and crying, Mal took her chances and approached her.

"Evie?" Mal questioned, rubbing the crying girls back. "You okay?"

Evie sat up, puffy-eyed, makeup dripping down her face. "What's the point? I can't do anything about it anyway!"

Mal sighed. "Has Doug not asked you, yet?" She was seriously done with this drama.

Evie shook her head. "No, but that's not the worst part. He's going with someone else!" Evie  choked through sobs.

Mal couldn't believe it. She was gonna kill him for hurting her best friend. "Okay, tell me what happened!"  
********************************************  
 _Earlier that day...._

_Come on, Doug,_ Doug thought. _You can do this! Just go up to Evie and say 'Evie will you go to prom with me?'. And then, if she likes you back, she will smile and say yes and you will go to prom together and you'll dance the night away and you'll live happily ever aft-_

Doug was interrupted in his thoughts by a sudden hand in his shoulder. "Doug?" His friend Eric said. "Dude you okay? Band practice ended like 10 minutes ago, and you've just been standing there, staring off into space."

Doug was embarrassed. "Oh, uh...yeah... I-I'm fine, thanks anyway. Bye!" He rushed out of the band room and went to look for Evie. Eric just looked confused and eventually left also.

Doug was running fast and by the time he made it to the courtyard, he was out of breath. He scanned the area and saw Evie at their usual . He pulled out the candy apple he had made for her. He always brought her an apple, but today it was special. This had to be perfect. This was it. He was finally gonna ask Evie to the dance and they were gonna live happily ever af-

"Hey Doug!" He looked to see one of his best friends, Crystal smile sweetly at him. Since she was Snow White's daughter, they had known each other their entire lives. He used to have a crush on her, but quickly moved his affections to Evie. "It's great to see you! Hey, I was wondering if you're going to the dance this Friday."

"You mean prom?" Doug questioned. He really wanted to cut the conversation short so he could ask Evie before it was too late. "Uh, yeah I'm going, why?"

Crystal blushed and bit her lip, ever so casually batting her eyes. Classic flirt technique. "Because I was wondering if you would like to go with me. To prom." She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

Doug was shocked. He never thought Crystal, a cheerleader, would like him. Let alone, ask him to prom. Swing the look in her face, and being a great friend he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Well, um maybe." Her face fell. "I'll think about it okay?" Her face lit up again. He'd ask Evie and if she rejected him, he's go with Crystal. Simple solution.

"Um what do you got there?" She said eyeing the delicious candy apple in his hands. "Can I have a piece?"

"Um, actually..."

"Great! Thanks!" She said taking the apple and grabbing a bite. "You know what! Can I have it? It's so good!" Before he could answer, she had already taken it and left to her dorm.

Wow. Doug could not believe her. But she was a family friend so he had to deal with it. He turned and made his way to Evie. But with every step he took, his earlier confidence was fading. Fast.

Evie was doodling in her notebook, mind wandering from her chemistry homework. She was upset that Doug hadn't asked yet and prom was three days away. She kept drawing little hearts and 'E + D= love' all over her notes. She sighed and looked up to see Doug baking his way to her. She closed her notebook and straightened up when he appeared.

"Hey Evie," he greeted. "Can  I talk to you?"

Evie nodded, wondering what he wanted to talk about. "Yeah, sure."

"Um.." Doug didn't know how to word that without being obvious. "Um, I have a question about prom."

Yes. This was it. Evie perked up. This was the moment Doug was gonna ask her. "Okay," she answered.

Doug was extremely nervous. "Crystal asked me out to prom. And I don't know if I should go with her," he blurted out. "What do you think?"

Evie tried her best to conceal her hurt on her face. She _really_ liked Doug, but somebody else had taken him from under her nose. As much as she wanted to make him ditch Crystal, she knew they were close friends and drugs happiness meant more to her. "I think that she could be the one. You're families are so close, she's beautiful and popular, and you know they say that most guys and girls that are best friends eventually get together." Evie said with a fake smile. "I think that if you really like her, you should take her. You deserve the best. Now if you excuse me, I got to go to my dorm. See you later!"

Evie left in a hurry trying, but failing, to not cry. She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe her and Doug weren't meant to be. She ran back to her room and burst into tears.

Doug, on the other hand, was shocked. He knew it. He knew Evie never liked him. She was just a great friend. She wanted him to go with Crystal. _Well,_ he thought, _I guess I better tell Crystal the news. I'm going to prom with her, not Evie._  
********************************************  
 _Back in the present..._

"So I just told him, that he should go with Crystal. Am I crazy for not telling him how I feel?" Evie said, finishing her story.

"Well," Mal said, rubbing her back. "I think you did the right thing. Maybe Doug just likes you as a friend. I honestly thought he liked you, but you did the right thing. You're a great friend."

"Yeah, I just want him to be happy," Evie agreed. "Can we go get ice cream?"

Mal laughed. "Sure. Whatever you want. I would like some brownies to go with it, but when I tried to make them, it didn't turn out so well."

Mal then started to recount the events of that morning and Evie forgot all about her heartbreak, and realized that with a friend like Mal, no boy was worth crying about.

Little did she know, that in his dorm, Doug was upset, realizing that as much as he liked Crystal, she wasn't  the one. Evie was.

When he told Crystal yes, she was so happy, which made him feel better, if only for a millisecond. He should've asked Evie sooner, but she didn't like him like that. He eventually decided to go to sleep, even though it was barely 4:32 p.m.

If only they knew of each other's feelings and things weren't always getting in the way.

Talk about timing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Wattpad. Decided to branch out into the AO3 world.


End file.
